


You

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: After 3.13. Is Resolved, Coming Out, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	You

"TJ, I'm gay." The athlete stopped swinging suddenly, feet digging into the playground mulch as he whipped his head up to look at his best friend.

"Really?" He beamed, and Cyrus seemed to relax slightly. The other boy slowed his swing and nodded, a faint smile in hope on his face. He stood up and walked to him, engulfing him in a hug. The blonde breathed deeply into the boy's soft brown hair, his stomach twisting and turning in a mix of hope, relief, and fear. "Thank you for telling me, and I'm so proud of you, Underdog." He stepped back, flashing him a grin, before sitting back down on his swing again.

"Thanks, Teej." Cyrus was beaming now, and he watched his best friend as the boy looked around the park in front of them.

"So," The athlete gulped, the fear starting to take over. But he had to know. "Do you like anyone?" That seemed to strike the chocolate-eyed boy by surprise, but he quickly brushed it off and looked at his shoes.

"Yeah." His voice was soft now, quiet.

"What is he like?"

"Um," Cyrus didn't think he was ready to be blatantly obvious, as fear and insecurities overwhelmed him. "H's really nice. I have only known him for a few years, but I feel almost as close to him as Andi and Buffy. That's saying a lot. He always supports me, and he plays a sport. He has a... History, with one of my best friends. But he's worked so incredibly hard to be my friend, and I have no idea why. He's amazing in every way, even if people don't always see it. I love him, in every meaning of the word. I love him so much." 

TJ sank into his swing. He should've known. Jonah. Of course he's in love with frisbee-playing, Andi-dating-mess, smiley Jonah.

"Oh. That's, um, that's great Cy. I mean, Jonah's only ever dating girls, so I can't promise he feels the same. But being best friends with the person you love is better than nothing, right?" He hated how his voice cracked at the last sentence. He stood up, his eyes subtly filing with tears, and began walking away after he spoke again. "I hope it works out for you. Anyway, I've got to go. I forgot my mom needed me to pick up some groceries."

Cyrus, his confused face finally turning into realization, jumped up and grabbed the blonde's arm lightly. He turned to him, and the brown-haired boy smiled before cupping his face and kissing him. TJ was in shock for a moment, but before he could respond the boy already broke away.

"I wasn't talking about Jonah. I was talking about you." He dropped one hand, the other still resting on the athlete's cheek, his thumb stroking it carefully. "I love you, Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy." TJ grinned bigger than he ever had before.

"I love you too, Chocolate-Chocolate-Chip-Muffin."


End file.
